


You don't own me (except when you do)

by 10day



Series: Modern Vamily [3]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, BAMFs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Series, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10day/pseuds/10day
Summary: As someone that is dating the owner of Fangtasia, Sookie occasionally helps out Pam during the busier nights. Sookie is trying to save up for renovations while Eric tries to convince her to let him help.Or, the one where Sookie just wants to help her vampire boyfriend (and her family) out, Pam really just wants to go to her coffin and sleep, and Eric gets irrationally possessive for the first time. They both come to learn to compromise.





	You don't own me (except when you do)

As someone that is dating the owner of Fangtasia, Sookie occasionally helps out Pam during the busier nights. Eric doesn't get a say in this, except when he does.  
Or, the one where Sookie just wants to help her vampire boyfriend (and Pam) out, Pam really just wants to go to her coffin and sleep, and Eric gets irrationally possessive for the first time.

* * *

"Good evening ladies, welcome to Fangtasia, table for three?" Sookie smiled brightly at the group of nervous looking girls at the door.

_Oh gosh, we really are here...Thank goodness classes don't start until next week!...I really hope no one from dorm sees us here..._

And recent college freshmen looking for an exciting girls'night out, it seemed. Sookie showed them to a table far,  _far,_ away from where the more aggressive vampires in the club usually gathered. Generous tippers, she thought, but terrible vampire-beings, moral-wise.

"Excuse me, may we take photos?" Clutching to their iPhones as if those were some sort of pearl necklaces, one of the girls asked.

"Yes of course, but please refrain from shutters and flash." Sookie wrote down their orders and replied.

"Why?" another asked, alarmed, "do they get hurt from the flash?"

Considering how irritable the vampires were when the last patron took a photo with flash, Sookie was really tempted to say yes. But then Pam was always complaining about false facts being spread in the club.

"Well, I guess it would just be rude to flash in a public place, wouldn't it?" She smiled and headed to the bar, where Tara and Pam were, as usual, bedazzling a bunch of drooling humans without even looking at them.

"Sookie, you do realize that no one asked you to wear that hideous uniform, right?" Pam asked, disgusted by Sookie's ponytail and the bright red T-shirt that had a giant 'Fangtasia!' written at the back. "In fact, I think I speak on behalf of Eric and anyone with functioning eyes that you should be forbidden from wearing this."

"Well, I am working tonight, so I am definitely wearing an uniform, besides, the uniform helps keep me safe!" Sookie picked up the bottle of Perrier that Tara had put down for her.

"No.  _Eric_ keeps you safe, not an uglyass shirt."Tara snickered from the other end of the bar.

"Speaking of, I feel like Eric won't like seeing you out here serving these...humans, especially not when you could be with him in his office right now, y'know? Sitting on his lap and doing those sexy accounts..." Pam purred and flicked her hair gracefully as Sookie rolled her eyes. "You know you could be sitting next to him on the throne right? Being his, and all."

"Okay first of all, I am only his as much as he is mine. Second of all, I play no role in owning this club, and besides, I could use the tip." Sookie shrugged. She parttimes at Arlene's steakhouse in the daytime, and parttime to do telepathy work for the King, both pay the bills, but neither was a stable job. A girl's gotta work.

 _"Oh please._ _As_ if you are not bonded to one of the richest vampires in the country right now." Pam sighed, "I wish I had a CEO boyfriend."

"Hey!" Tara said, offended. "I just got you a Tiffany for our anniversary."

"I'm kidding hon, your bar-tending salary is really doing wonders for the family." Pam said, and after a beat,"By the way, Eric is coming out now, he would like you to join him for a drink, he will have a guest with him."

"Oh, okay, thanks, see you girls later?" Sookie waved at Tara, who waved back while frantically passing out New Bloods to a sudden new influx of vampires.

* * *

"...and that is why I strongly propose for you to keep Fangtasia independent from New Blood Corp,. the cons far outweigh the pros, both taxation and image-wise." said a younger man in a suit with a heavy Italian accent.

"And I will take the advice under consideration, please, join me for a drink. I have a bottle of nice, exotic blood. " Eric led the way to the front of the club, ignoring all the hungry looks shot at his way. It had been a long night, discussing business decisions for New Blood corp. Eric was therefore very pleased to see Sookie already seated by the throne, with the said Amazonian next to her. Despite her temper, Tara was definitely a quick learner. He gestured for Wilson, the board member, to sit. Sookie was smiling at him, just as beautifully as the day she first walked into his sight, despite the horrendous top she had on. She really must stop waitressing at an establishment that she basically owned, now that they were together. Eric mused.

"Hello, my dear. How is your evening tonight?" He gave her a quick kiss, missing Wilson's raised eyebrow.

"Busy night, but otherwise fine. Better now that you're off work. Who's your guest?" Sookie gave Wilson a polite smile, while she never particularly enjoyed meeting Eric's vampire acquaintances, this young man seemed decent, from how he wasn't  _leering_ at her at first glance.

"Sookie, this is Wilson Benetti, he is the newest member on the board of the company." Eric held her close and nodded at Wilson, "Wilson, this is Sookie Stackhouse. She is mine." As requested by Sookie, he never went out of his way to elaborate on Sookie's role, besides, Eric Northman was not about to explain with words if his actions could do so for him.

"Pleasure to meet you. Miss Stackhouse." Wilson exchanged a curt handshake with Sookie, without taking his eyes off of hers. "I must admit, Northman, I envy not of your fancy club, but of your excellent taste of companion." Sookie blushed prettily, much to Eric's annoyance.

"Please, call me Sookie. Let me pour you two some drinks." Sookie poured the blood and was about to leave, when Eric pulled her down to his throne next to him. "Darling, stop working tonight, sit and enjoy a drink with us. Tara, please get one of the staff to send up a glass of white wine." He added with a raised voice.

"Now, Sookie, I must ask, do you have Italian heritage in you? Because you have the elegance of an Italian beauty." Wilson asked cheekily.

Sookie laughed good-naturally. "Not that I am aware of, but thank you very much for that. Do you live nearby? "

After a new back and forth, Sookie was quickly mesmerized by Wilson's tales of travelling to America in the last century. Eric narrowed his eyes at the chatting pair. This was unusual. Granted, he enjoyed showing Sookie off to his business partners and some vampires that he considered as decent for vanity sometimes. But never had Sookie shown an interest in knowing them beyond their names. Must be the accent.

"...and then I took a sniff of Domino's 'pizza' out of curiosity, and I tell you, it was as if someone had pierced my heart with a Italy-shaped stake. It was Olive Garden's tomato sauce all over again. I would have puked, if I ate food."

"That is hilarious! I have never been to Italy, but I hear that the food is wonderful there."

"I will take you there some day, my dear." Eric interrupted. "Wilson, thank you for letting me know your standing on the board. I will be contacting you with further details via email this week."

"Of course," Wilson put down the glass wisely, and pulled out a name-card, "Thank you for your hospitality, Northman. And your company. Miss Stackhouse, do call me if you are ever interested in trying authentic Italian food in the State. I believe I have a great-great grandchild running a Bistro here."

"That sounds, lovely! Thank you Wilson." Sookie took the name-card. "Let me know if you are ever in Town, Eric and I will be happy to show you around."

Eric barely controlled the urge to throw Wilson out of the area before Pam came and escorted the cheerful vampire out of the club. He barely controlled his urge to take the name-card from Sookie and shred it to pieces...with his hands. He made a mental note to never invite Wilson back, and also, to get an actual shredder.

"Eric," said Jessica quietly from behind the throne while Sookie was in the ladies' room. "I don't think Sookie has had dinner yet, Pam told me to tell you that she has arranged for dinner at your house in half an hour."

"Good. You may go now. Wait." He paused for a moment just as the redheaded girl was making a leave, remembering something Pam said earlier. "Is Sookie under financial burden?"

Jessica hesitated for a moment. "I wouldn't call it as burden, but I think she mentioned something about keeping her gran's house nice. Oh and also, Jason and Violet are going to adopt a baby soon. I think she wants to be able to do something nice for them."

Eric frowned, he cared very little of the younger Stackhouse, and he cared even less about his girlfriend. Who, with her 750-years of age and the medieval behaviors, was playing house with Jason for some reason. She also reminded him of someone familiar. Oddly enough. He quickly dismissed the thought and embraced a grinning Sookie, it was time to feed his beautiful lover.


End file.
